Field
The described technology generally relates to a non-quadrangular display.
Description of the Related Technology
A matrix of pixels connected to gate lines and data lines are typically formed on a display panel. A plurality of scan signals are supplied through the gate lines, and data signals are supplied through the data lines.
A non-quadrangular display, for example, a circular display having a circular display unit, includes data lines arranged in parallel to each other. Typically, the data lines are arranged parallel to one of the chords of the circular display unit. Therefore, the lengths of the data lines vary and thus, different numbers of pixels are connected to each of the data lines.
Therefore, a data line at the center of the display unit has more connected pixels and is longer than a data line at an edge of the display unit. Parasitic capacitance of the data line at the center of the display unit is accordingly greater than parasitic capacitance of the data line at the edge thereof.
Hence, when a data signal with the same value is applied to the data line provided in the center of the display unit and the data line provided at the edge, voltage values transmitted to the pixels connected to the data lines are different. That is, when a data signal with the same value is applied to the data line, luminance among pixels because of capacitance differences in the data lines.
Therefore, a non-quadrangular display for implementing constant capacitance values of data lines with different lengths is desired.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background, and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.